You're my Only One
by Queen DreamMachine
Summary: The SA act as characters from The Little Mermaid. This story is mainly Megumi and Yahiro but other couples are also mentioned throughout the story. Other genres which are included in this story are humor, fantasy, adventure and drama. RRE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just some random story I got while I was watching ' The little Mermaid' on Disney Channel. It's literally about the SA acting as 'T** **he Little Mermaid' characters. It just popped into my head since I thought the characters were just fitted in perfectly!**

 **Some parts are changed up but I hope you like it anyway. RRE!**

* * *

It was just another adventurous day for the young princess and her best friend , Sakura, as they swam through the depths of the ocean they called home. The princess was on her way to see another one of her friends, Takishima Kei, the wise segul.

"Come on, it's just over here!" The young girl cried out. Just as she was on her way there, she caught the glimpse of a mysterious, abandoned ship. Megumi gave her friend a mischievous look.

"Oh no, not gonna happen. Not now, not ever!"

"You always say that".

Although Sakura tried to pursued her not to go, the princess' curiosity took her over. And supporting her friend, she couldn't help but follow her.

"Do you really want to be here?" Sakura complained, "I mean, look at how dirty this place is. How about we go back to your palace we go see if your brother's there!"

"Would you really rather go drool over Jun at this moment instead of discover something this interesting!" the curious princess replied. The inside of the ship was bleak and bland. On the right were the damages on the ship and to the left, many pieces of broken furniture.

"Umm, Megumi, I don't think we'll find anything here". Suddenly Sakura heard a noise. Something was hiding in the shadows. "Uh, Megu-chan, what was that?" All of a sudden a huge shark lunged at them in a split second coming out of his dark and dreary hiding place. Sakura stood there petrified while Megumi swam away.

"Sakura! Come on! Don't just stand there... Sakura!" Megumi called. The shark quickly swam toward. Just before the shark could get her, the brave princess grabbed her wrist and escaped at her attempt. But her fight wasn't over yet, the shark still fought for his food. The two decided to hide behind a wall but the aggressive fish could still see them. Megumi rushed behind a door and blocked it with a piece of wood where the shark was lunging at the door as it slowly broke.

"You should be more careful next time", Megumi complained as she held the door shut.

"Me?! You're the one that got us into this mess"

"Hey let's not point fingers here. But if we did it'd be at you"

Just like that the door smashed open and the shark was free to roam around the abandoned boat. Megumi and Sakura were cornered.

"What do we do now?"

Megumi could then see a piece of wood standing right next to Megumi.

"Hey, grab that piece of wood", she whispered to her loyal friend as the shark enclosed on them. Sakura quietly reached for the piece of wood standing next to her and- _WHAM_! The shark was out cold and the two looked relieved.

"Is it still alive?"

"Lets not stick around to find out" Sakura tugged on her arm pulling her toward the exit.

"Wait, I see something", she leaned closer to what she saw. Suddenly she finally found it. She found... a fork.

"Look at this Sakura!" Megumi examined the silver object with interest.

"Oh, what is it! It looks so... awkward".

"Come on, let's take it to Kei and then we'll find out".

"Finally we're getting out of here!"

"Whatever, let's just go"

* * *

"Hey Kei!" the two friends yelled in unison as they approached their feathered friend. They'd just reached the surface of the ocean where they knew Kei lived and were about to show him the newest treasure they'd found- the fork.

"So, find any new stuff on your way here?" the pelican asked.

"Nothing much, except this", the princess presented.

"Ah, I've seen this kind of thing before", Kei explained, "I-It's called an... a...ummm... a d- di... a dinglehopper!".

"A dinglehopper? What in the heart of king Neptune is a dinglehopper?"

"Exacly this my dear. The humans of the above world use this weird device to curl their hair. Why don't you give it a go!"

The young princess took the dinglehopper to her hand and started playing around with it. "Wow! Take a look at this Sakura, this is sooooo cool!"

"Hey lemme have a try", Sakura grabbed the object from her friend and did the same. After some time the two felt quite satisfied with the information that they'd gotten.

"Thanks Kei, tomorrow I'll find something even better for you to see".

"See you later!"

* * *

"I can't wait to show Jun what I found this time, he's gonna be so surprised to see the dinglehopper" Megumi rambled on to her friend.

"Yeah he could be surprised... or he'll be totally mad at you for going up to the surface again and go tell your dad this time".

"Yeah, what buzzkill".

"Jun is NOT a buzzkill. He's just being responsible and kind and worried about you and trying to protect you as all. He's totally cute and totally dreamy like a prince. Even though he is a prince he's my Prince and-"

"Listen Sakura I know you like my brother and all but really do you have to go on and on about him?"

"I'm just saying... Jun is the perfect guy!"

"Whatever", the young princess scoffed at her. Soon they were entering the palace- or maybe not.

"I can't wait to put this into my collection. Any time I'll have to go to some royal ball or party or anything, I'll just come here and take this off the shelf to curl up my hair and my hair will look absolutely beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets hurry it up. I don't wanna miss Jun's daily work out!"

"Hello, stalker much". It was a long way to get to the Megumi's secret chamber of found objects. To get there she had to go through the hallway, into the garden, up the stairs, past the fountain, through the doors, past the guards, turn into the right hallway, into the secret hatchet on the left and down the secret stairs. Anything normal like that.

"You have really got to find an easier way to get here. My tail is completely worn out!"

"Its not that far. Come on."

Megumi and Sakura went into the congested room filled with various objects. The shelves in the room averaged to about one hundred and the room was extremely large. Many dilliwags and doohickeys were scattered across the floor. It was really hard to walk in there.

"Megumi, you really need to try cleaning up in here. It's filthy!"

"You say that every time you come in here. Hold on a second I'll be right back".

Meanwhile...

Prince Jun was walking along the same corridor in which Megumi's secret room was under right after his training session. He was just about to go up to his room before he and his sister were dragged down to dinner by their stepmother.

 _"Hmm, I wonder where Megumi is"_ he thought , _"She's probably with Sakura. I hope she's not collecting those things agai- SMASH!_

"What in the name of King Neptune was that!" Jun cried aloud. He accurately pointed out where the sound came from. Guess where it came from... Megumi's secret hiding place. Jun rushed over to the door and found the way to where Megumi was.

"Is this a door? Was it here this whole time?"

Without fright, he entered. Megumi was in a boatload of trouble.

Meanwhile with Megumi...

"Megumi!" Sakura yelled, "A-Are you okay?" Megumi was now under a pile of various objects with her shelf toppled on top of them.

"I'm fine, it's just that I could use some help to get up"

"You really need to be careful! Someone could've heard that! And this is not the first time!"

"I'm sorry let's get this cleaned u-" soon enough, someone whose voice was very familiar interrupted her. Guess who it was...

"Megumi, w-what is this?" Jun's eyes were wide open as he stared at Megumi and Sakura's background absolutely astounded.

' _Oh no'_ , Megumi gulped.

* * *

 **Okay so maybe I ended it too soon but I've had this story in my Doc Manager for over a month now and I just can't write any more.** **I'm sure you guys probably know who their stepmother is right? If you don't then you'll find out**. **The story will be updated in 31 days. Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review and if you've got any ideas for characters then do tell. Ja nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating this too quickly. I was finished with it a long time again but I had a lot of things going on like school and tests and so much stuff, you know. But the main thing here is... IT'S FINISHED! I PUBLISHED IT! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. A little authors note is at the end of the story about some stories that are coming up and stories that will be updated. So, I hope you guys like this story! RRE!**

* * *

"Megumi, what is all this?" A very horrified prince asks his sister.

"J-J-J-Jun, it's not what is looks like" Megumi struggles to up.

"Y-yeah, this is... all of this is for a-a play, yeah" Sakura says as she helps up her friend, "You see, we have this cool stage thimg we're doing and it's called finding human objects an-"

"Sakura, you're in this to?"

She backed away.

"Megumi, explain this, haven't I told you a million times already not to collect these... these dangerous weapons!"

"They're not dangerous! If you'd just listen to me for once then you'd be able to realize that-"

"I've heard enough and I'm telling father, you've doe this too many times"

"Jun no! Just look at this" Megumi picked up a random object from the floor and showed him the same fork she'd found that same day, "tell me, does this look dangerous?"

His eyes were filled with fear as if the object could actually harm him. "Megumi get away from that thing!" Jun pushed Megumi to the ground making her let go of the item. "What's wrong with you, you're out of control!"

"Me? I'm out of control?"

"With you just tackling me to the floor like that do you really think we can determine who's out of control here?"

"What do you-" Before he could reply, he looked at the clock behind her and realized that they were late for dinner.

"You know what, we don't have time for this" he turned around and headed for the door, " we're gonna be late, mom and dad will be looking for us"

"Wait! Jun!"

He stopped.

"You're not gonna tell are you, please don't!"

"Megumi, I'm trying to keep you safe-"

"And I'm trying to show you that I don't need protection"

Megumi pleaded as the protective Prince thought long and hard about his situation.

"If you promise to clean all of this up and stop collecting these... things by next week, then I won't tell"

Megumi smiled and hugged her brother. Although, she didn't keep her promise, instead, she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Thank you, Jun, I promise". As they walked out of the messy room, Sakura ran up to her friend with curious yet almost glad eyes.

"Did you really just promise to stop collecting human things?" She whispered.

"Of course not"

"Oh, for second there I actually thought you weren't out of your mind for the first time"

* * *

Megumi and her family sat at the dining table as they ate in awkward silence. It's only been a while now since Jun found out about his sister's big secret and he was already having trouble keeping it.

"So, anything new happen today?" thier stepmother asked. It had only been three months since Jun and Megumi's father, King Ryuu, had gone into a relationship with thier new stepmother, Finn. They didn't like her though. Probably because she completely took him away from them. Ever since she'd come along, they haven't gotten a chance to spend time with thier dear old dad.

Silence filled the room.

"Umm, okay, so anyone hear about the loud noise that was heard under the palace today? All the guards are talking about it". The twins jerked at hearing this. Jun nearly choked on his food. "What's wrong Jun, are you okay?"

They shot a suspicous smile at thier stepmother.

"Alright then, I heard some guards talking about it near the garden and they said it sounded like someone was under there". Although Megumi was calm but cautious, Jun was struggling not to spit out his food.

"Jun, sweetie, are you sure you're alright?"

"Look, can we just quit this topic" Megumi looked down to her plate.

"What's wrong Megumi?" The king asked his daughter.

"Yeah Megumi, what's up?" her brother teased her, urging her to tell them.

"Umm, dad, may I be excused for a second, I'd like to talk to my brother for a second", Megumi pulled him away from the table.

* * *

"Jun, what do you think you're doing!"

"Me? I can't take it anymore! You've gotta tell dad"

"But... you promised"

"Megumi... I don't trust you"

"What? Jun..."

"Okay, you two are acting pretty weird" The two could hear a voice behind them. Of course, their stepmother always had to intrude.

"What are you talking about? We're not acting weird. What did you hear?"

"See what I mean?" Finn looked toward them with curious eyes. They turned away from her. "Listen guys, I know it's hard with me around". Jun and Megumi jerked up. "I know it's hard with all the things going on with your dad and I but-"

"What things are you referring to here?" Megumi shot her eyes at Finn. Her glare was curious, too curious.

"Okay, umm, so really, I just want us to get along alright. So, can we just forget about it and go back to the dining room to have some family time".

"Whatever, can you just let us talk for a second" Megumi replied turning away from her stepmother.

"Of course..."

"Jun, please, you know how much I need you to keep this secret. You promised me..."

"Megumi, it's hard okay, your secret is driving me crazy"

"Just try okay, you can't let this slip" Jun was feeling unsure about whether he should've kept her secret or not.

Megumi and Jun were back in the dining room and their parents looked like they had something to tell. During the entire meal it seemed as if the two were sending each other messages to each other. Of course, the twins recognized this but they couldn't comprehend why. At the end of dinner the family was about to leave the room when someone stopped them.

"Megumi, Jun, we have something we want to share with you" Ryuu and Finn held their hands together and faced them.

"Can't this wait till morning, we're tired" Jun grumbled.

"No, it can't wait till morning", the couple smiled at each other.

"Fine what is it?"

"Finn and I... we're getting married!"

Jun and Megumi were shocked. _Finn? Dad? Married!?._

"Isn't this gonna be fun guys!" Finn hugged them, "we're gonna do all kinds of things together. And Megumi! Maybe you can help me get ready for the wedding and we can have some mother daughter bonding time!"

"No! You can't do this dad!" Megumi pushed her new mother out of her grasp.

"What?"

"You can't marry Finn, don't you care anything about mom?"

"I do, but..."

"I don't care anymore, just leave me alone!" Megumi swam out of the room. Of course, Jun followed her trying to calm her down. At this, Finn's face grew sad and sorry.

"Dont worry Finn, they're just a little overwhelmed as all"

"I don't want them to hate me, maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"No, no, I'll talk to them, everything will be fine"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the story. Moving on... I hope to update this story again next month. Also, I'm working on a story for the SA during Christmas and it might come out sooner than you think. I might have finished with my story ' Facebook Fun' because it's a lot to do. But if I get any ideas maybe I can update ot again. And that's pretty much it! Remember to review!**


	3. A little AN

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait! I've been caught up in a lot of things lately. Also, some time ago when I came back on to my fanfiction profile, it seemed to have changed up a lot and I couldn't get into my Doc Manager. Now that it's back to normal, when I went into my Doc Manager, all of my Documents were gone. I had to start the whole story over again and I'm still working on it. Please forgive and forget... I will most likely have it up soon so for now, can you just leave me some reviews or messages on some little additions of what you'd like to read in the next chapter. Again, so very sorry for having you wait so long...**

 **Byee~**


	4. Chapter 4

_They can't get married._

Through the depths of the ocean, Megumi swam as fast as she could...

 _They just... can't._

Even if she didn't know where she was going...

 _I don't want a new mom, I already have one._

She just kept swimming.

 _Ugh, I don't care anymore. Maybe I can find a place..._

And swimming...

 _A place to calm down..._

And swimming...

* * *

Soon enough, Megumi stopped. She was confused. Everything was falling apart. Her father was going to marry someone else, her brother was against her in collecting her not so dangerous human objects and now, she was lost.

But she couldn't help but wonder, what if she were to be up there? Where the humans were? Would life be different? She wanted to be up there. She was so sad and angry. So she chose to do the only thing she could actually feel free to do. She decided to sing.

 _Kora nasai, suteki deshou_  
 _Yokuatsu meteta omoanai_  
 _Onna no ko wa nandemo totte oku no_  
 _Kora nasai, hora nani_  
 _Ippai no takaramono_  
 _Fushigi na mono bakari_  
 _SURE, nandemo aru._

 _Nani tsukauno kashira_  
 _Maru de wa karanai no_  
 _Kore ga mitai nijuku aru_  
 _Dakedo motto hoshii_  
 _Ningen no kuni ni ikitai_  
 _Ningen wa riku no ue de_  
 _Odoru n desu de_  
 _Are de hora...ah, shi._

 _Sanpo suru ashi na hoshi_  
 _Karugaru to hazu ne aru_  
 _Iteyuku no yo_  
 _Doko aruku n dake? Michi._  
 _Ohisama kirakira hana wa ii kaori ga_  
 _Suru sekai ano riku no sekai_  
 _Haide tara nandemo ageru no ni_  
 _Hamabe ni iru dake demo ii_  
 _Watashi no takara wo zenbu agete mo ii wa_  
 _Yasashii hito ga iru kashira_  
 _Yasashii hito nite attara_  
 _Kite mitai koto takusan_  
 _Hi ga moeru tte nando koto dareka, ohhh_  
 _Suki dato moeru tte omoshiroi nariku no_  
 _Sekai no ichibu ni naritai_

With every note she rose above the ocean a bit more. She could feel herself rising to the top. And finally, she actually did. Soon she sprouted out of the ocean and sat on top of a rock, staring out into the distance.

"Megumi, I looked everywhere for you", Jun started as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I would think so, because even I don't know where I am..."

"Are you okay, you kind of freaked out down there"

"I'm okay, I just, need to think"

"Okay, I'll be down there if you need me, okay?"

"Okay", Megumi sighed. As she sat atop her rock for a while, she could see a dim light in the distance. "What- What is that?" She squinted. Peaked with curiosity, she travelled closer to the mysterious light and soon noticed, it wasn't just a light, it was a ship. A ship boarded with humans.

"Wow", Megumi gazed at the ship. She watched the people on the ship as they danced and sang delightfully with wide grins plastered on their faces. She wished she could be up there with them. Even if it meant she'd have to go there without her tail.

She suddenly caught eyes on a rather fluffy creature. She was pretty sure it wasn't a human. It ran over to her and licked her on the nose, barking and spinning. Before she could have guessed, they'd quieted down. She saw a rather old man standing next to a large object covered by a sheet and he looked as if he was about to say somethimg. Well, since she was there, she might as well eavsdrop, what's the worst that could happen. Being as curious as she was, she leaned in closer wondering what he was about to say and what was under the sheet.

"I would like to make a special welcome to our dearest Prince Yahiro on his 18th birthday, may he live to see many more", the man announced as his hard gestured toward the so called Prince. And he did look like one indeed. He had pink hair that reaches his neck and chocolate brown eyes. He has a slender build and is slightly shorter than the man which welcomed him. He also wore a piercing on his left ear. One could say Megumi was slightly attracted to him.

"We have a gift for you, Yahiro, I hope it satisfies your liking", the old man says as two other people pull the cloth off of the object. It was a large stone figure which carved a perfect replica of the Prince. It was magnificent. As the Prince made his remarks about the statue, Megumi couldn't help but admire him as he spoke. His voice was deep and almost relaxing. She lloked at his eyes, his dark chocolate brown eyes. It was almost like she was in a trance that she couldn't stop staring at them.

All of a sudden a strong storm blew in and the ship rocked back and forth. The waves were smashing into the bow with the whole ship shuttering as the sky was ablaze with lighting, ST ELMOs fire was dancing on the steering pole.

"W-what's going on, Prince Yahiro?" asked a panicked woman.

"There's a storm", he stated as another one of the sails tore. "Well don't just stand there, Everyone, get to the life boats!"

While everyone ran to the boats in panic, Megumi found that this would probably be the best time to depart. But for some reason, she felt the need to stay. To remain there to make sure he was okay. The prince. But Jun was waiting down there for her, what if he heard the chaos going on up here? He would most likely drag her away.

Megumi's thoughts were interupted by a large fire being set to the ship, which was now clear of any signs of people. By now Megumi felt to finally leave the scene but then she heard it.

"Where is Prince Yahiro? Is he still on the boat?"

So much for leaving the scene.

Her head quickly turned to seemif she could find any sign of him. could see something- or someone, hanging on to the edge of the nearly capsized boat. It was the prince. It was no use. She couldn't save him without being seen.

Without notice, the boat capsized. Megumi quickly attempted to go down there to look for him. She was sure she could find him and take him back to shore safely. Although, she may not be able to return home for the night. It was a long way back to shore.

 _Jun and dad are probably gonna kill me for this but, I have to go save him, or he'll die._

Well, she was already swimming towards the accident right, she might as well stick to the plan. As she swam nearer and nearer to the sinking ship, Megumi searched frantically for Yahiro. At spotting him, she quickly pulled him up to the surface and attempted to get him to the shore by the early morning, hoping that he will survive.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYBODY! HOW'S IT GOING!**

 **Okay, I know, I know...**

 **You: You haven't updated in such a long time!**

 **Me: I'm sorry, I'm very lazy, please don't kill me.**

 **Okay so I haven't updated in such a long time because I was lazy. Now hold on, hold on, put youself in my shoes! Two moths ago I was just accepted into a new school where I didn't know anyone and had no friends, my parents were expecting that I would keep being a good student with good grades, I was dealing with midterms and an upcoming music exam and that was the third semester so the end exam would determine whether I'd be premoted so I had to constantly study. At the end of it all, I did well in everything and it was all worth it. Then you finally get a vacation. Wouldn't you be lazy after that? I just didn't wanna do anything. I'm sorry, I'm sorry but come on!**

 **Anyways, now I'm working on a new story and It's pretty good. I may be able to finish it quicklt enough but it has to go through a lot of editing.**

 **Question time!**

 **1) the first part of the chapter has a reference from a new movie. Can you find it? And what movie it it from?**

 **2) how do you think everyone will react? (Jun, Ryuu, Finn and everyone else)**

 **3) how do you feel about bringing Hikari into the story?**

 **Bye guys! Rememer to review.**


End file.
